1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particular to a liquid crystal panel fixing assembly and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the development of a liquid crystal panel, because of the consideration for the need of difference, panels having a same display size may have different external sizes. Specially, different panel manufacturers utilize different trace technology, and external sizes of panels are more different. In the development of a backlight module, in order to reduce a development process of a mold, reduce development cost, shorten development period, a backlight module that can be compatible with liquid crystal panels having different external sizes is required. However, the conventional fixing method cannot satisfy the above requirement.